Dragonball Parallel: The Solarion Saga
by Drgonstar
Summary: Follow the adventures of two heroes in a realm Parallel to the universe Dragonball Z takes place in For those of you wonder, yes this is the universe in Hero mode from ultimate Tenkaichi . This Saga will revolve around a mysterious opponent from the sun!
1. Episode 1

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Prologue

One year, it had been one year in the universe parallel to the Z warriors since a mysterious warrior had defeated Omega and Ultimate Shenronand restored the world back to the way it normally was. For one year peace reigned. But not everyone was content with this peace. Some had begun to train for the one day that someone like Omega Shenron would come and try to plunge the world into terror.

A young male warrior sat in a dojo, obviously doing some kind of mediation. The back of the warrior's purple Gi and dark-turquoise hair caught the sunlight as the warrior's monkey tail swung about. His average build was easy to make out. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," The warrior said.

In stepped a short male, about fourteen with dirty blonde hair and white skin, "Hey Geiken," The kid said, "You want to spar?"

The warrior got up, "Very well Carlos," He smiled and turned around.

Carlos, the short male, cracked an ever so joyous smile, "Great! Same place as always?"

Geiken nodded and began to walk out the door. As the two left the dojo Carlos tried to strike up conversation.

"So Geiken, how did your training with Goku go?" He asked.

"Okay," Geiken said.

"My training with Piccolo was great!" Carlos exclaimed, "I even learned a new attack!"

"Great," Geiken said, letting out not even a glimpse of emotion.

"I know!" Carlos exclaimed, "I'll have to show it to you!"

"Fine," Geiken said.

Carlos laughed as the two approached a plain that seemed to have small holes and craters in it. All of them were smoldering with some kind of spiritual energy, "Well here is the place!"

Geiken nodded and stepped a few feet away from Carlos, "Ready?"

"Yes I am!" Carlos exclaimed as the two rushed toward each other.

There was a flurry of blows before Geiken managed to punch Carlos in the face. Carlos flew back before flying towards Geiken and kicked him in the gut. Carlos followed up by knocking Geiken into the air before sending him flying toward the ground and flinging several Ki blasts at him. Geiken got up and took a deep breath.

"Good," He smiled as he flew towards Carlos. He followed by landing a gut-wrenching blow to Carlos' well…gut. The wind was knocked out of the teenager as the warrior used this time to land several punches onto the teenager's chest before landing a kick that sent the kid flying. Geiken followed up with several ki blasts and tried to get in close, but Carlos smiled.

"Time to show you my newest move," Carlos exclaimed, "Masenko!" with that Carlos held his hands in the air and shot a yellow beam at Geiken.

"Kamehameha," Geiken roared and sent a blue beam of energy from his palm in order to intercept the blast. The yellow and blue beam hit, causing green sparks to fly. Both warriors were doing their best to overpower the other's beam. Geiken's Kamehameha seemed like it was gaining ground as it inched closer and closer to Carlos. All of a sudden, Carlos took a deep breath and pushed his hands forward. The beam quickly began to cut through Geiken's attack. At the last moment a blinding light shone and caused the Carlos' attack to miss Geiken. When sight returned to the warriors they saw that they were surrounded by humans with rock like skin and burning fire in their eye sockets. The rock men had surrounded them and were closing in on them.

Carlos almost had a heart attack as he cried, "What are we going to do?"

Geiken smiled, "Fight," he laughed as he charged at the rock men.

"Geiken!" Carlos exclaimed, "Wait!"

Who are these strange rock men? Can our heroes defeat them? And is a broken can opener a can't opener? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	2. Episode 2

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarion Saga Ep. 2

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Our two heroes, Geiken and Carlos, were having a sparring match when all of a sudden a bright light appeared blinding them for a few seconds. When the bright light disappeared, they noticed that they had been surrounded by men whose skin was made of rock. Backed into a corner they had no other choice but to fight.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"What are we going to do!" Carlos exclaimed as the rock men inched closer and closer.

"Fight," Geiken said and lunged at one of the rock like men before driving his fist into the man's stomach. The warrior felt some kind of heat buildup quickly in his hand and pulled it away. The rock man roared and sent a torpedo of fire from its mouth at Geiken, who simply teleported out of the way before trying to punch it again. The attack seemed to bounce of the rock man's skin this time as it laughed. Geiken took a deep breath as several Ki blasts flew past him and hit the monster. The Ki blasts managed to tear the monster apart. Geiken turned around and saw Carlos giving a cheesy smile and the thumbs up. Of course, Geiken also saw the rock man who was about to attack Carlos and sent a Ki blast at its face. The Ki blast caused the monster's face to explode as small ashes began to rain down around the body. Geiken gave Carlos a disappointed sigh.

"It's not like you did any better punching them!" Carlos exclaimed and shot four Ki blasts at another rock man. The rock man managed to block all of them before leaping at Carlos, who easily rolled under the rock man and sent a Ki blast into its back. The rock man exploded soon after. Geiken looked at three rock men who were trying to gang up on him and smiled. He took a deep breath and put his hands in a position very familiar to him.

"Kamehameha," Geiken said slowly, as if to savor the moment before he sent a power blue beam towards the three goons. The beam obliterated its targets instantly. Geiken smiled as he sent a Ki blast at another rock man.

Carlos looked at Geiken and smiled, "You're not going to outdo me!" he exclaimed and shot a yellow beam from his hands at a rock man. This attack punched through the monster's chest and hit a hill, instantly destroying it, "Ha! I out did you that time!" Carlos laughed.

Keep telling yourself that, Geiken thought as he jumped over another rock man and blasted its arm off. Geiken followed with a fury of Ki attacks until the rock man was nothing but a head. Geiken then kicked the head towards another rock man and knocked it into another hill before Carlos finished it off. Carlos then charged a power Ki blast and shot it at the last rock man. Just as he did, Geiken sent a charged Ki attack of his own, hoping to defeat the monster before Carlos' attack could hit. The two blasts collided in front of the rock man and caused an explosion. When the dust settled it wasn't clear who landed the final blow, but it was clear that the rock man was no more.

"So, why don't we call the match a draw," Carlos said as Geiken nodded, "But we've got to go warn people out this!" Carlos exclaimed as Geiken nodded again, "Why don't we tell Goku first?" Carlos suggested as Geiken once again nodded and with that the two flew off in the direction of Goku's Dojo. When they arrived Geiken couldn't help but marvel at the wonder white stone and wooden door. He began to recollect the first day he came here. Goku was said to be one of the best warriors in the land and thus, had many people wishing to train under him. Geiken was one of those people. He remembered going with several other hopeful upstarts in order to train with Goku. But of all the upstarts only he and another kid actually became one of Goku's apprentices. Geiken began to remember his first day of training.

"Hey Geiken," Carlos shouted loud enough to break Geiken out of his trance, "earth to Geiken! We need to warn Goku about the guys who ambushed us!"

Geiken shook his head, "Sorry."

"It's okay buddy," Carlos smiled as the two walked into the dojo. Carlos began to call out for Goku. Suddenly a man in an orange Gi with a blue shirt under it walked up to them.

"Hey Carlos," The man smiled, "What brings you here?"

"You see, Geiken and I were out sparring when there was a sudden flash of bright light," Carlos said as quickly as he could, "After the light was gone there were some kind of guys with rock-like skin and fire for eyes!" Carlos exclaimed as he gritted his teeth and tried to imitate a scary monster, "So we had to fight'em and of course we won! That's not the point though; we've never seen creatures like this around here!"

Goku thought for a second, "Carlos, this is starting to sound like one of your typical stories."

"It's not," Geiken said and immediately grabbed Goku's attention. p  
"So you actually saw people like that out there?" Goku said and put a finger to his chin, "I can't say I've heard of them before."

"We're here to warn you!" Carlos panicked, "Maybe Omega Shenron is back with a vengeance!"

"I don't think it could be Omega Shenron," Goku said before a bright light illuminated the dojo. When it disappeared the three warriors noticed that a huge meteor hand landed in city in the valley their dojo over looked, "Wow! You rarely see meteors that big!"

"What if the meteor is those guys' mother ship?" Carlos exclaimed, obviously letting his imagination get the best of him.

"Let's investigate," Geiken said. Carlos and Goku agreed and soon the three were off. As they flew closer to the city they noticed that pillars of smoke were rising from buildings.

"Not good!" Goku exclaimed and darted toward the city.

Carlos and Geiken could barely keep up before they noticed several civilians about to be destroyed by a rock-man that looked larger than any of the rock-men they'd seen previously.

"We need to help them!" Carlos exclaimed to get Goku's attention. Goku looked down and flew towards the monsters, "Try using Ki blasts! They seem to do more damage!"

Goku nodded and sent a fury of blasts at the monster back. This caused the monster to turn around and try to swipe at Geiken's master. Goku dodged with ease before sending a more power Ki blast at the monster. This time the attack hit it in one of its eyes, causing the rock man to cry out it pain before sending out a blast of fire from its mouth. Goku used a Kamehameha to easily cut through the attack and hit the monster's head. Geiken knew Goku was toying with the monster and now was not the time to toy around. Right before Goku was about to use his next attack, Geiken quickly sent a Kamehameha at the beast, blasting a hole through where Geiken thought was its heart. The monster stumbled for a bit and was about to fall in the direction of the civilians, but Geiken teleported to the side of the monster and kicked it with all his might. This sent the monster toppling over sideways and gave the civilians enough time to run away. As the monster closed its eyes there was a voice that came from behind the three warriors.

"So this is Earth's first line of defense?" The voice laughed, "Pitiful," A bright light ascended from where the meteor had landed and surged towards the three, "I shall enjoy extinguishing your spark," It said as it laughed like a man about to kill his arch-enemy!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

What is this mysterious light? Why is it attacking the earth? And do bikes fall down because they're two tired? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel.


	3. Episode 3

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Episode 3

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Our heroes managed to defeat the rock men that had suddenly ambushed them while they were out sparring. Carlos and Geiken decided to warn Goku, Geiken's mentor, about the strange men. Of course as they began to warn Goku and gigantic meteor hit the ground in the middle of the city as Goku, Geiken, and Carlos decided to check it out. Upon arriving in the city they saw that it was now under attack by the rock men. After some fighting a bright sphere of light approached the three warriors, claiming that it would kill them all. Will it succeed? Find out, now!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
"So this is Earth's first line of defense?" The voice laughed, "Pitiful," A bright light ascended from where the meteor had landed and surged towards the three, "I shall enjoy extinguishing your spark," It cackled, "For I am Helion! The one who shall burn this world into cinders!" Geiken looked at Goku and Carlos who looked like deer in the headlights. Geiken shrugged and flew towards the light and tried to punch it. Somehow the sphere blocked the attack and sent Geiken flying into a building. After a resonating thud, Geiken fell face first onto the ground. The sphere of light laughed and sent gigantic red beam at Carlos who was still shaken and ended up taking the beam attack. When the attack cleared up, the young warrior slumped over and hit the ground. Goku looked at the shining ball of light and flew towards it. A clash resulted that seemed to give off as many sparks as a wild fire.

An hour later Geiken and Carlos stood up, holding their heads, "What happened?" asked Carlos.

"Defeat," Geiken said with a blank stare.

"Where is Goku?" Carlos inquired as Geiken shrugged. However, they did notice several teenagers looking lost, "Hey guys!" Carlos exclaimed and flew down to the teens, "We need to get you guys out of here!"

"We're not going to take orders from a shrimp!" One teenager exclaimed.

Carlos laughed, "You say that now, but once you realized how screwed you are, you'll be sorry," All of a sudden, there was a bright flash of light as several rock men appeared. Carlos looked at Geiken and smiled, "Well are we going to fight or what?"

Geiken smiled, "Let's go," with that the two warriors charged at the rock men. As Geiken and Carlos charged they fired several Ki blasts at one of the rock men, which caused it to explode.

Carlos looked over at rock man who was about to grab the teen who had called him shrimp and smiled, "Masenko!" He exclaimed and shot a yellow beam at the rock man. The beam blew of the rock man's middle torso off. As the monster fell to the ground Carlos looked at the teen and smiled, "Not bad for a shrimp. Am I right?"

The teen sighed, "You're right."

"As I thought," Carlos chuckled as he slid under the teen and shot another rock man.

Show off, Geiken thought, I'll show him, with that Geiken put his palm back and used a Kamehameha in order to vaporize a rock man.

"That was awesome!" Another teen exclaimed as Geiken looked at Carlos, who currently impressing the other teens with his barrages of Ki blasts. Just then a rock man was about to grab Carlos from behind.

"You really think that's going to work?" Carlos laughed as he spun around and slammed a Ki blast into the rock man's face.

Geiken growled as he finished off the last of the rock men. Carlos and Geiken led the kids to safety before deciding to head back to Goku's Dojo. As they began to walk through the corridors Carlos began to talk to Geiken, "We need to get stronger if we're going to defeat that Helion guy! You have any ideas?"

Geiken shook his head.

Carlos sighed, "Is there anything Goku could have taught you? Like uh, going Super Saiyan?"

"No," Geiken said.

"Not even the Kiao-ken?"

Geiken gulped, He had only tried that technique once, and the strain it put on his body was something of nightmare but he answered with a cool and calm yes.

"Awesome!" Carlos shouted with joy, "Teach me it!" Geiken knew that this would probably be the only way they could defeated Helion so he agreed. Training soon began for both of them.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Not too far from the city, Helion was busy battling Goku. Neither fighter had landed any attacks on the other as the sparks from their match flew. Finally, Goku began to charge a blue beam in his hands, "Kamehameha!" He exclaimed and shot the blue beam at Helion, who laughed and sent a bright orange beam at the Kamehameha. The two attacks collided and thus a struggle began. Goku's beam began to gain ground but then something strange happened. Helion managed to send an energy blast from below Goku. The blast hit the great warrior and Helion's attack won over and send Goku flying back towards a mountain.

"Tell me," Helion said, "Why do you fight for this planet? You know you can't win."

"Because Earth is my home," Goku said weakly, "Haven't you ever needed to defend someone or something that you loved?"

Helion snickered at what he thought was the stupidest statement one could ever say, "Not much lives on the sun, except fire. And that gets boring after the first hundred years."

Goku cracked a smile "So you wanted to go on a little sightseeing tour then?"

"If by sightseeing tour, you mean burning every planet to the ground then yes," Helion said, "I am."

Goku took a few seconds to think before he put his hands on his forehead, "Solar flare!" He exclaimed and flash of light blinded Helion for a fraction of a second. However, Goku was able to get away.

Helion grumbled for a second and looked at the lush valley before cracking an ever so joyous smile, "Too bad that man had to run away. Now it is time for this precious world to burn!"

What is Helion going to do in the valley? Will Geiken and Carlos be able to learn the Kiao-ken in time to defeat Helion? And is buying Velcro a rip-off? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	4. Episode 4

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Ep. 4

Previous on the last Dragonball Parallel: The bright sphere of light known as Helion attack Geiken, Carlos, and Goku as they were helping people escape a burning city. Geiken and Carlos tried their best to fight of the sphere of light, but were easily swept aside. Goku covered them as they retreated back to the Goku's dojo in hopes that something could help them defeat Helion. When they got to the temple the two heroes decided to practice the Kiao-ken a technique Goku had just begun to teach Geiken. While the two began to practice using the technique Helion and Goku continued their fight. Goku managed to escape Helion. Now Helion's sights were set on the valley he was in. Can the heroes stop whatever Helion is wearing? Find out now!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Helion looked at the valley who's protector had ran and held out his palm. Within the next second, a fireball shot out and struck a giant pile of brush. The brush instantly caught on fire as Helion rejoiced in it. The fire began to increase in size a burn even brighter. Helion greeted the fire like you would an old friend before he looked around.

"I suppose I could roam around in my human form for a little while," He said as the light surrounding him disappeared, revealing some kind of strange human. The fire seemed to bow to him as Helion flew through the valley. The blaze followed the man from the sun as he flew through the landscape. Helion looked around and saw several humans trying to fight the blaze. He laughed and ordered the blaze to take them out while he searched for another area to burn. Before Helion began to fly off, he heard what sounded like sobbing coming from inside the flame. He sighed and grumbled under his breath before flying into the flame. He began to scour for the source of that annoying sound when he came across a young girl, who looked about eight years old, huddling by a burning tree. Helion looked at the sight as his brain tried to force him to leave the girl be, however, Helion's reaction was faster than his brain could comprehend. He swooped down and grabbed the girl before flying her off to a cliff.

You idiot! His brain exclaimed, you're supposed to burn the world! Not go around saving little brats. Helion agreed with his brain, but something just didn't feel right about letting her die. He remembered Goku's words about wanting to protect someone when he locked eyes with her.

"Thanks for saving me Mister," she smiled, "Are you one of those Saiyans?"

Saiyan? What the heck is that? His mind said before he responded with a no.

"Oh," The girl said, "Well you fly like one!"

See, Helion's mind said, You saved her and now she's going to annoy you. Helion looked at the girl, "Why don't you run on home?"

"Can't say I have one," The girl said.

"Really now?" Helion said and thought for a second. What was it like to protect something, Goku seemed to have a fun time protecting the Earth. Maybe protecting something was better than he thought, "Well let's just find you a new home then."

No! No! No! Helion's mind roared, You do not help little girls! You char their flesh as they scream in pain! Helion's mind huffed, And I wonder why I even keep this form around!

"So where are we going first Mister?" The girl asked.

"Call me Scott," Helion said.

That is the final straw! Helion's mind roared, I am taking over right now!

"Okay Mister Scott," The girl smiled as Helion's mind tried to overpower him. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to work.

"Now climb on my back and let's if we can't find some place for you to stay," Helion smiled as he flew off with the girl on his back.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Geiken and Carlos began to channel their energy for the tenth time in order to perfect the Kiao-ken when all of a sudden, Carlos relaxed his muscles.

"This is impossible!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Keep trying," Geiken said.

"No! Ten times is enough for today!" Carlos snapped and looked outside. He noticed the fire blazing through the valley, "Geiken! We've got to stop that fire in the valley!"

"No," Geiken said.

"How can you say that?" Carlos asked him, "That fire is going to kill a ton of people!"

"Helion will kill more," Geiken said as Carlos exploded.

"You can stay here and work on this Kaio-crap, but I'm going to go save some lives!" Carlos exclaimed as he flew out the door. Geiken seemed unphased by Carlos' outburst as he tried to focus on the preforming the Kiao-ken. Thirty minutes had passed and he almost had it now; he could feel energy coursing through his body. We would be stronger and faster, and able to save the world. He began to wonder how Carlos was doing, which turned into worry. Carlos was only about fifteen, what did he know about putting out fires? Nothing. The thought crossed Geiken's mind to go check on Carlos. He sighed and flew out of the dojo. As he flew towards the fire he could feel the heat trying to rip off his face. In front of the fire were countless humans and Carlos. The humans were trying to spray water on the fire. Carlos was helping get some people to safety. As Geiken got closer a man pointed at him.

"You! Saiyan! Help us build an earthen barrier to help combat the fire!" The man exclaimed.

Geiken nodded and flew to the construction of the barrier. People were quickly digging a hole and buring the dirt in front of the fire so that it wouldn't move past the barrier, but the fire was inching closer and closer. Geiken smiled and began to help with the digging. As Geiken helped build the barrier he couldn't help but notice some humans fleeing from the fire. He shook his head and kept digging. He quickly realized that the fire was now right in front of the barrier and he was going to be engulfed by the flames! That didn't seem to make him panic though. He took a deep breath and charged a blue ball of energy, "Kamehameha!" He cried as he sent a blast of blue energy at the fire. The blue beam managed to slide across the ground and kick up some earth. All of a sudden, Geiken heard Carlos' voice cry Masenko as a yellow energy beam collided with the blue ball. There was a green explosion and just like that, the fire was gone. Geiken looked around at all the people cheering but shrugged it off and headed for the dojo. Carlos wasn't too far behind him.

"Wasn't that fun Geiken?" Carlos asked as he gave a big, cheesy grin.

"It was fun Carlos," Geiken replied as he gave a happy, hearty laugh.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will Helion's mind every take control of him? Will Carlos and Geiken learn the Kiao-ken in time? And why am I not wearing pants? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel.


	5. Episode 5

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Ep.5

Previously on Dragonball Parrallel: After Goku fled his battle with the sphere of light known as Helion. After turning into his true form, Helion decided to burn the valley that the two had fought in. As he did, he noticed a girl who was about to be engulfed by the flames. Remembering Goku's parting words, Helion decided to protect the girl in hopes that something interesting would come about it. Meanwhile, Helion's mind can only sit back and watch as its body does everything wrong. On Geiken and Carlos' end, the two had managed to put out the fire Helion had started in the valley and were on their way back to Goku's Dojo in order to practice their Kaio-ken technique. Will they be able to perfect it to defeat Helion? Or has the Solar being already turned over a new leaf? Find out now!

Geiken and Carlos landed right outside the dojo.

"You've gotta admit," Carlos said, "Putting out the fire was fun," Geiken gave a huff of approval before beginning to head inside, "You know Geiken, we never got to finish our sparring match."

"We can later," Geiken said.

"Aw come on," Carlos said, "You know you want to see which one of us is stronger?"

"No," Geiken said and gave Carlos a stern look as he began to walk away, he heard someone come up behind him. He turned around just in time to have Carlos punch him across the face. You've done it this time, Geiken thought and tried to kick Carlos. Carlos easily dodged as he tried to land a low kick onto Geiken's leg. The Saiyan jumped over the attack and lunged downward with a punch. Carlos easily rolled out of the way and countered with a swift kick to the gut.

"Man Geiken, you can't have lost your edge that quickly!" Carlos laughed.

Why is he fighting me right now, Geiken thought as he ran toward Carlos. This time Geiken successfully kneed Carlos in the jaw. Carlos flipped in the air before catching himself and charging towards his friend before trying to land a diagonal kick. Geiken blocked that attack with his forearm and tried to punch Carlos' private area. The youth flipped out of Geiken's range though.

"That's fighting dirty!" Carlos exclaimed. Geiken just smiled and charged toward Carlos again this time firing Ki blasts as he got close. Carlos staggered from the Ki blasts but managed to send a powerful Ki blast sent straight at Geiken. The attack hit Geiken and caused him to fall on the ground. Carlos then flew into the air and got ready to use a Masenko. Geiken tried to get up but Carlos' Masenko was too quick and sent him back into the ground. Geiken spat as he jumped back up and flew towards Carlos before landing several punches to his chest. Carlos tried to block Geiken's final attack but was too slow. Geiken knocked Carlos into the air and smacked him around a bit. Carlos saw the smile on Geiken's face as the saiyan then landed several kicks to his friend's face before smacking him into the ground. Carlos tried to get up but was instantly kicked in the stomach. The youth didn't take to kindly to being kicked in the stomach and tried to land several punches on Geiken. Geiken countered by trying to hit Carlos in a fury of blows. Carlos dodged every single one of the punches and smacked Geiken into a tree before flying forward and kicking his friend in the stomach, easily breaking the tree in half. Carlos jumped up and fired another Masenko at Geiken, who sent a Kamehameha at Carlos. The attacks collided as one beam tried to overpower the other.

"You're not going to beat me!" Carlos exclaimed.

I can and I will! Geiken thought as he put more power into his blast. The two attacks seemed pretty even. No one seemed to be winning as green sparks began to fly everywhere.

"Come on," Carlos laughed, "Is that all you got?" Geiken's face remained stone cold as he dumped even more energy into that attack. It was now apparent that each of the fighters were wearing themselves out, "I know you have it in you," Carlos smirked.

Geiken choked for a second before yelling out the words, "Kaio-ken!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Night was beginning to fall. Helion looked at the sky and felt his power slipping.

"We need to find some place to stay, and fast," Helion said to the girl.

"Aren't we in luck then," The girl smiled as she pointed to an abandoned building. On top of the building was a huge sign, but there was no way to make out what it said. All Helion knew was that it had something to do with something called Freyola. The two walked inside and were greeted with darkness. Fear began to grasp Helion, but he quickly conjured a small light in his hand.

"Wow!" The girl exclaimed, "Can you teach me how to do that?"

Helion shook his head, "It is something that is really hard to learn."

"It can't be that hard," The girl laughed.

Helion sighed before running smack dab into a machine.

Now! Helion's mind exclaimed, Burn it! Burn it to the ground! And once again its plea fell on deaf ears. Why do I even bother?

Helion held his small light up toward the machine and discovered a label, "Freeze Easy's Cola?" He said, not quite sure what that was.

"This must be one of their old factories!" The girl exclaimed.

Helion scratched his head, he still had no idea what was going on, "What is cola?"

The girl sighed, "Let's just say it is one of the most awesome drinks in the world! Maybe there is some cola still left."

Helion looked around, "Do you really think we should ingest anything found in a place like this?"

"It couldn't hurt," The girl chuckled.

Helion sighed as the two began to walk along what looked like a catwalk. Helion looked around at all the darkness and it scared him to the core. He put his hands on the girl's shoulders.

"We're going to be okay, right?" He asked the girl, who simply chuckled and responded with a yes. Helion gave a sigh of relief as his core began to slow down in distributing heat to his body. It stopped for a second when the catwalk somehow snapped and almost sent the two tumbling onto the floor. Helion looked at the girl who gave him a look back.

"Maybe we should get off these things," The girl said.

Or you could just, Helion's brain began to say, you know what, screw it, you're going to ignore me anyways. Helion smiled as he felt a chill run down his back. The girl ran off in the direction of the cold. Helion had to follow behind her as they came to a room covered in ice.

"Alright!" The girl exclaimed as she began to walk around the room. The girl came back holding two containers that had Freeze Easy's Cola on it. After cracking open the two containers the girl handed Helion one of them. Helion took a sip of the cola and found it to be like nothing he'd ever drunken before. It was cold and slid right down his throat.

"This is fantastic!" He exclaimed, "I wish the sun had something like this!"

"The sun?" The girl asked him.

Helion covered his mouth but sighed, "Yeah, I'm from the sun."

"The sun huh," The girl laughed, "I bet Earth is a nice change of pace."

Helion nodded, "Yeah, I wish I was born here."

"Why do you say that?" The girl asked.

"There isn't much on the sun," Helion sighed, "Everything there is molten rock and solar flares. Besides that you can't really seem to find anything worth living for ya know."

The girl shook her head.

"So I decided to burn every planet, so everyone would feel as lonely as I do," Helion said, "Of course I realize that is stupid."

No it's not, Helion's brain spat.

"I'm glad you decided not to burn our planet," The girl smiled.

"I am too," Helion laughed. No you're not, Helion's mind yelled.

"Hey I think I hear something over there!" A voice exclaimed.

"Look! Some kids think they can encroach on our territory! Let's get'em!" Another voice said.

Perfect, Helion's mind said, Now all I have to do is sit and watch the fireworks.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Has Geiken learned to use the Kaio-ken? What could Helion's mind be planning? And was this a horrible attempt at filler? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	6. Episode 6

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Ep.6

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: After returning to the dojo after fighting a fire Helion had set, Carlos decided that he and Geiken should finish their sparring match. While Geiken was opposed to this idea the two fought. During the fight Carlos and Geiken's beams collided and the two began to fight it out for who would win their struggle. Meanwhile, Helion and the girl he was protecting decided to take shelter in an abandoned cola factory. Little did they know that they were actually on someone else's turf, and now are going to pay the consequences. Who will win Carlos and Geiken's sparring match? And how far will Helion go to protect the little girl? Find out now!

* * *

"Hey look," A deep voice said as two shadowy figures approached Helion and the girl, "Some people are on our turf."

"And one of'em happens to be one of the Margin Brigade," The second shadowy figure said as it pointed to Helion, who was dressed in a white, long sleeve shirt and black shorts.

"We don't tolerate Margin Brigadiers around here. Tell ya what, you tell us why you're here and we'll leave you alone."

Helion looked at the two thugs oddly, "The Margin Brigade? I've never heard of it. Do they make cola?"

"Don't play dumb with us!" The second grunt exclaimed, "Tell us why you're here and we'll leave you alone."

"My friend and I were taking shelter for the night," Helion said, "We're only going to stay here until morning."

"Of course you're here to seek shelter," The first man snipped in a tone unfamiliar to Helion.

"See," Helion smiled, "Was that so hard?"

"You must have been dropped on your head as a kid if you think that excuse is going to fly with us," The second thug growled.

"You can fly too?" Helion said, "Interesting."

The first grunt exploded in anger, "Listen kid, I'm not going to play games with you! You either tell us what you're doing in a place like this or I'm going to have to beat the answer out of you!"

Helion blinked, "I told you, we were seeking shelter for the night."

"And I told you that that is not a good excuse," The first thug growled as he grabbed Helion's shirt collar.

Helion's brain began to talk, It looks like they're going to beat you up. You better fight back.

Helion shook his head as the first man threw him to the ground, "That's it! I've had it!" The man looked over and saw the girl as a smile crept onto his face, "What do we have here?" He motioned for the second thug to grab the girl, which was an easily accomplished task, "So wise guy, do you want to tell us why you're here?"

"I've already told you!" Helion exclaimed, "Geez! Don't you people understand?"

"Wrong answer," The first thug said as he punched the girl in the stomach. Helion's temperature began to sky rocket, "Should you provide us with the right answer, you and your little girl will go home."

"I keep telling you! We mean you no harm! We just want to stay here for the night!" Helion exclaimed.

The man punched the girl, this time across the face. Helion's core began to glow brightly.

"What is happening?" The second man said, "You think we should stop?"

The first man stepped on the girl's foot, causing her to scream in pain.

You want to protect her, right? Helion's brain said, To do that, you have to let your feelings go. Focus on the destruction of your foes. Helion took a deep breath as his eyes began to glow bright yellow.

"Finally!" Helion exclaimed, "I'm back in control!"

"Control of what?" The first thug said.

Helion held out his palm and sent a giant, fiery beam at the man's face. A few seconds later, the man's face was nothing but a pile of mush on the floor.

"Not bad considering there is very little light," Helion smiled as the second thug began to run away. Helion motioned one of his fingers up as the second man caught on fire. Helion laughed as the smell of burning flesh permeated the room. The girl began to cower in a corner as Helion walked up to her, "Thank you for helping me regain control of this body. Your prize is to watch your world burn," Helion said, "I shall spare you for now, but I can assure you your death will be slow and painful," Helion laughed as he flew out of the factory, "Now it is time to see this world burn! And I, Helion, will be the one to do it!

* * *

Geiken and Carlos' beams were now stuck in a dead heat. Geiken and Carlos were focusing all their energy into their attack.

I can't lose, not here, Geiken thought before screaming at the top of his lungs, "Kaio-ken!" And with that, a red aura of flame surrounded him as his beam began to turn purple and easily cut through Carlos' attack. Geiken flew towards Carlos at an ungodly speed and kicked him in the stomach before grabbing him and tossing him up into the air. Geiken then jumped up and proceeded to kick Carlos several times as he instantly transmissioned around him. At least Geiken finished with a kick to the back of Carlos' head, which sent the youth flying into the ground. Geiken sent several energy blasts toward Carlos when he was down, but Carlos managed to deflect every single one of the attacks. Geiken flew towards Carlos again but this time Carlos jumped out of the way and began to charge his energy. A red aura soon appeared around Carlos as he smiled, "My plan worked!"

"Your plan?" Geiken asked Carlos.

"The fight," Carlos panted, "It was to help us learn to use the Kaio-ken. I thought that if we were put under enough pressure we could do it." Carlos looked up at Geiken and smiled, "and we did! Now show me what you've got!" Carlos exclaimed as he charged towards Geiken. The two began to exchange blows so quick that the human eye couldn't even see them. But Goku, who had now arrived back at the Dojo, easily saw where each punch was coming from and that the two kids were using the Kaio-ken.

"Come on!" Carlos panted as he charged at Geiken, "You can't be that tired."

"I'm not," Geiken growled and charged towards Carlos again. The two furiously traded blows. First a punch to the gut. A kick to the face. A knee in the jaw. A point blank Ki blast. It was hard to tell who was going to win it when all of a sudden; Geiken stopped dead is his tracks as his Kaio-ken aura faded. Carlos' did as well and the two slowly floated down to the ground. Geiken fell to his knees but retained the stone cold look on his face, "What is happening?"

"The Kaio-ken tires you out quickly," said Goku, "That is why I held off on teaching you the technique." Geiken closed his eyes and hit the ground. The last words he heard were "Geiken! Geiken! Wake up please! Come on! Wake up!" then everything went black.

* * *

Will Helion turn the world to cinders? Is Geiken dead? And does the man who invented knock knock jokes deserve a no-bell prize? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	7. Episode 7

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Episode 8

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Helion and the girl he had saved from his own fire decided to take shelter in an abandoned cola factory. Little did they know that they were on someone else's turf. The two were attacked by thugs who mistook Helion for a member of another gang. As the two thugs attacked, Helion's mind seized the opportunity and took control of him, the being from the sun easily finished off the thugs before flying off to burn a city to the ground. During this time, Geiken and Carlos finally mastered the Kaio-ken, but soon found out that the technique tires your body out quickly. Geiken soon collapsed after using the technique and it was unknown whether Geiken was unconscious or dead. Has Geiken passed on? And will Helion successfully burn a city to the ground? Find out…now!

* * *

He opened his eyes, the room was blurry at first but after a quick shake everything was clear. He looked over and saw Carlos asleep by him. Geiken looked around the room. He was in some kind of bed and Goku was asleep in the corner, while Carlos' head almost touched Geiken's pillow. While the scene was touching, Geiken never acknowledged it as he took a look around the room. He noticed the painted blue walls, white baseboards and the wooden floor. He knew he was in Goku's dojo as his memory came back to him. He took a deep breath and looked out the window, the sun was shining brightly. The Saiyan figured he'd been asleep since he used the Kaio-ken. And since he mastered the Kaio-ken, it was time to beat down Helion. Of course, he couldn't go without Carlos or Goku. That would not be a wise move. Instead, he decided to meditate. He left the room he was in and head to smaller room with one window. He turned his back to the light and sat down as he began to think of something to meditate on.

* * *

The first thing that came to Geiken's mind was an image he'd seen so many times. A little Saiyan sitting on the swings watching the other kids play. The kid didn't mind that he was a full Saiyan because there were few full Saiyans. No one knew how the Saiyans got to Earth or the reason why. That little kid did, but he didn't tell anyone, the answer was too simple. Some mad man didn't want to wipe out their entire race. Some Saiyans just wanted a change of pace. So they decided to settle on other life sustaining planets. Just then, the little Saiyan began to swing because that was honestly the only thing he could do. The second thing that came to his mind was the same kid waiting for his mom to pick him up from school. Just then some kids approached him and tried to beat him up. Little did they know, Saiyans are excellent fighters and soon found themselves on the ground, crying for their mommies as the Sayian kid smiled. The third image showed the same kid, this time a little older, sitting by himself at lunch. Just then, a kid with dirty blonde hair sat next to him. The kid looked around two years younger. The two looked at each other before the younger kid introduced himself as Carlos. The older kid shook his hand and introduced himself as Geiken. The two decided to play on the swings together and that was when Geiken felt a tap on his shoulder.

* * *

Geiken shot out of his trance and looked around. Behind him was Carlos.

"Good to see you recovered quickly Geiken!" Carlos said and gave his traditional cheesy grin. Geiken's face remained stone cold and he nodded, "Goku went ahead to fight Helion," Carlos continued, "There was something about a city burning."

"We've got to help," Geiken said.

"I'm ready when you are," Carlos nodded. A second later, Geiken and Carlos darted out of the dojo and toward a small pillar of fire. They hoped they weren't too late to stop Helion.

Helion laughed as the fire began to spread from building to building and the citizen's cries of terror echoed through the city. Although a small part of Helion felt terrible regret from burning the things on this beautiful planet, but that part was easily suppressed. Several civilian's took out guns and began to fire at Helion, who now looked like a light sphere. The being from the sun laughed as he melted the bullets and liquefied the civilians. The smell of burning fueled Helion's thirst for destruction as it began to rise like a wild fire.

"And to think, Earth's first line of defense was as horrid as their last lines," Helion laughed and blew up a gas station. Just then he heard someone land behind him. He turned around and saw none other than Goku, the man who had fought him in the valley, "Come to enjoy the show," Helion smiled.

Goku looked at him, "I've come here to stop you."

"And you really think that you could defeat me?" Helion asked him, "You could even defeat me with those two other weaklings, but if you wish to fight we will fight." With that, Helion darted toward Goku as lightning speed and tried to land several punches on him. Goku blocked all the punches except one, Helion's uppercut. As Goku was in the air, Helion sent several fireballs at him. Every single one of the attacks hit Goku before Helion flew up to Goku and kicked him in the stomach. However, Goku easily recovered and kicked Helion in the face before teleporting behind him. He then landed several punches to Helion's back before finishing with a strong kick that sent Helion into a building, causing it to crumble down on him. As the smoke cleared, Helion blasted the debris out of the way, "That was pathetic," He laughed.

Goku charged up a Kamehameha and shot it at Helion who held out his palm, "Inferno Beam!" Helion exclaimed as a fire red beam shot toward Goku's attack and caused a clash of power. Helion looked at the sun and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Goku asked Helion.

"You see," Helion said, "The brighter the sun is, the more powerful I become. And the sun is burning brightly!" Helion exclaimed as his beam began to overpower Goku's. Goku let go of his beam and teleported out of the way as Helion's attack decimated a building. Goku took a deep breath and charged at Helion again. The sphere of light laughed and sent two fireballs at Goku which were easily destroyed with two Ki blasts. Of course, this gave Helion time to teleport in front of Goku and bicycle kicked the Saiyan warrior into the air. After that Helion jumped into the air and landed several blows to Goku's stomach before spinning Goku around and throwing him into a street lamp. Goku's body broke the street lamp and several other things before he finally hit a care and fell to the ground.

"It is strange," Helion said, "Here I thought you were one of the strongest Saiyan warriors," Helion paused, "Maybe that was in the other reality," he said as he held his palm infront of Goku's face, "It doesn't matter, you will die." Just as Helion was about to finish off Goku, two Ki blasts hit him and send him a few feet sideways, causing his beam to completely miss Goku and blow up another car. Helion looked over and saw the two warriors he had easily smacked aside several days before.

"You keep your hands off Goku," Carlos snapped, "Or you'll have to answer to us."

"Oh good," Helion smiled, "The fire needs more kindling!"

* * *

Why was Goku defeated by Helion? Can Carlos and Geiken defeat the being from the sun? And If money doesn't grow on trees, why do banks have branches? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel.


	8. Episode 8

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Ep.8

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Geiken had awakened refreshed and restored after he used the Kaio-ken for the first time. He soon learned that Goku had gone to fight Helion, so he and Carlos took off after Goku and arrived just in time. As Helion was about to finish off Goku, the two warriors were able to knock Helion off balance and save Goku's life. Helion soon turned his attention to the two warriors and now the final battle begins.

Helion laughed at the two warriors and their pathetic attempt to save their master. He decided to end it quickly and flew towards two warriors. Carlos and Geiken went separate ways before teleporting behind Helion and kicking him in the back at the same time. Helion stumbled forward before whipping around and sending a wave of fire at the two. Geiken slid under the beam while Carlos flew over it. The two tried to hit Helion at the same time, but the being from the sun laughed as it kicked Geiken in the face before landing an uppercut to Carlos' jaw. Geiken recovered from the blow he received and swung his fist at Helion who simply ducked under it and tried to kick Geiken's shoulder. Geiken blocked the attack with his forearm and grabbed Helion's leg. The Saiyan tried to spin the Solar being around but received a fire blast in the chest, sending him into a newsstand. Helion tried to throw a fireball at the news stand but a quick Ki blast from Carlos knocked it out of the way. Carlos charged Helion and landed a kick to Helion's side before Helion grabbed him and hurled him toward a firetruck.

"Inferno beam!" Helion exclaimed as he sent his signature fire red beam from his palm, the attack hit Carlos and sent him through the firetruck. Unfortunately, for Helion, Carlos was not caught in the explosion of the fire truck. Geiken flew toward Helion and landed several kicks to his stomach before bicycle kicking his foe into the air. Geiken immediately followed up with several Ki blasts, all of which were blocked by Helion. The solar being laughed and hit Geiken at point blank range with his beam which sent the Saiyan into another car.

"Why are you doing this," Carlos grunted.

"Have you ever lived in a place where the only form of entertainment is to look at a life sustaining world and wish you could be there too," Helion said, "It is almost enough to drive any human insane. Fortunately, I'm not a human."

"I should have figured," Carlos sighed as he and Helion flew towards each other. The two had a quick exchange of blows as Geiken seemed to appear out of nowhere and rammed his knee into Helion's back. Carlos then shot a Ki blast at Helion that knocked him to the ground. Helion jumped back on his feet and sent a pulse of fire outward that knocked the two warriors back. He charged up two fire balls and sent one to each of the warriors. Geiken managed to dodge hit but Carlos receive a hole on his gi.

"That was my favorite gi!" Carlos roared and charged at Helion. Geiken was beginning to notice something. Everytime he and Carlos attack at the same time, they seemed to actually hit Helion. So Geiken flew toward Helion and landed several punches to Helion's torso. This opened up an opportunity for Carlos to kick Helion across the face several times. However, Helion caught Carlos' leg and flew high into the air before slamming Carlos into the ground.

"Is that the best Earth has got?" He laughed as he went for Geiken, the Saiyan charged at Helion and a flurry of blows ensued. Finally, Geiken landed a swift punch to Helion's cheek, then to his neck, and finally his kidney before jumping in the air and axe kicking the back of Helion's head which sent him into a tank of gas. Geiken took a deep breath and shot a ki blast at the tank, which exploded instantly.

"Easy," Geiken said and looked at Carlos.

"We got him!" Carlos cheered before several fireballs came out of nowhere. Helion emerged from the explosion caused by the tank.

"You think fire can best me?" Helion laughed, "You are sadly mistaken," He instantly teleported and kicked Geiken into the air. Geiken crashed through several windows in a nearby building before Helion sent a giant blast of fire in Geiken's direction, however, the Saiyan teleported in front of Helion.

"You think that beam could best me?" Geiken smirked as he sent Helion flying with a mighty kick, "You are sadly mistaken." Carlos teleported above Helion and struck the man with two punches. As Helion fell down, he hit a considerable amount of flag poles before face planting the ground.

"I'll kill you all!" Helion exclaimed and charged at Carlos, when he got close he charged his fists with flame. A second later, Helion landed several bone crunching blows onto Carlos' body. However, Geiken intervened and sent several Ki blasts to Helion's back before Helion launched a beam at Geiken. The Saiyan narrowly dodged the attack as it destroyed the bottom level of a building causing it to begin to topple over. Geiken jumped from debris to debris as Helion began to blow up the debris flying at him. Carlos dodged the debris and blew some up. The three soon found themselves on top of a building. Helion smiled and sent several fireballs at Carlos and Geiken, who dodged the attack and instant transmissioned in front of Helion. A second later, Carlos and Geiken punched Helion in the face. The being from the sun was knocked onto the roof. Helion jumped up and conjured a gigantic ball of molten magma at Geiken and Carlos. Geiken sent a Kamehameha at the molten ball but it wasn't going to be enough. Carlos decided to lend a helping hand. He sent a Masenko at the molten ball and began to push the attack back. Finally, the Maskeno and Kamehameha punched through the rock and hit Helion. The two attacks hit the solar being and sent him flying through every floor in the building until he was on the ground floor. Geiken and Carlos jumped down to the first floor and smiled.

Carlos spoke up, "Had enough yet?"

Helion growled as his glow disappeared revealing a man with pure yellow skin and jet black hair who was wearing a white shirt and black jeans, "This is my true form! Look upon it and die!"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Will Helion's final form destroy the warriors? Or will the Kaio-ken overcome it? If a red head works at a bakery does that make him a Ginger bread man? Find on the next Dragonball Parallel!


	9. Episode 9

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Ep 9

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: After saving Goku from being finished off by Helion, The final battle for Earth's fate began. Helion was beginning to overpower the two warriors as he explained of his original home. A barren place where the only thing you could do is watch life sustaining planets. After watching the planets for so long, Helion became obsessed with burning them down for an unknown reason. While on a roof top, Geiken and Carlos managed to deflect one of Helion's attacks and pushed the solar being to his limit. Now Helion has gone into his final form. Will Geiken and Carlos be able to defeat Helion now? Find out now!

* * *

Helion's true form didn't look like anything special; he had yellow skin and dark orange hair and was wearing a white shirt and black pants. Geiken and Carlos flew toward him, but soon found themselves getting elbowed through a window and falling face first onto the street. As Helion began to walk toward them, he flipped his hands up as several pillars of flame shot up from the ground towards the downed warriors. Fortunately, both of our heroes rolled out of the way and tried to attack Helion with a flurry of blows. Helion blocked every single one of the attacks before landing a powerful punch to Geiken's gut, sending him into the corner of a building.

"Can't you see?" Helion asked, "Can't you see that no matter how hard you try you will never be able to defeat me?"

"We can and we will!" Carlos exclaimed and flew towards Helion. The yellow skinned being laughed as he held his palm out and stopped Carlos dead in his tracks.

"Every planet has a few idiots who throw their lives away for the sake of protecting it," Helion laughed, "Too bad you will never learn the error of your ways" with that hit threw Carlos into Geiken. The two warriors hopped back on their feet and charged at Helion. Geiken swung his arm and hit Helion's cheek, while Carlos kicked Helion's spin with enough force to break it if it belonged to a normal man. However, Helion shrugged off both attacks and tried to roundhouse Geiken, who ducked under the attack and delivered a swift punch to Helion's balls. Even at his full power, Helion couldn't ignore an attack like that. He jumped up and down as Carlos took advantage of the moment by firing several Ki blasts at Helion. The solar being teleported out of the way and roundhouse kicked Geiken's face so hard that the Saiyan went flying into an animal trailer. When the animal trailer caught Geiken, it seemed to collapse in on itself.

"No one ever makes a fool out of me!" Helion roared and aimed his palm at Geiken, "Infernal Overload!" several fiery tendrils flew out of Helion's hand and drove themselves into Geiken's skin. However, before Helion could administer enough heat to melt the inside of Geiken's body, He was hit by Masenko out of nowhere and was knocked into the door to a restaurant.

Carlos took a deep breath as his hands were smoking, "Come on, when are you going to die?"

Helion smiled, "Not until every world burns in fire."

Carlos smirked, "Too bad I'm going to have to put it out!"

"With what, your fists?" Helion laughed, "Good luck."

"Thanks, you'll need it," Carlos quipped as Geiken put Helion in a chokehold. Carlos then punched Helion several times in the stomach before Geiken let go and Carlos finished with a swift kick in the jaw, sending Helion sky high. Helion looked at the sun and much to his dismay, the smoke from all the fires he had started had begun to blot it out.

No matter, Helion thought, These whelps will soon be destroyed. Helion flew towards the two warriors and grabbed both of them. He spun them around before tossing them a city block away from him. Helion then shot several fireballs at where he thought the warriors had landed.

"That was easy," He said with a sigh of relief, "Now it is time to-" He was cut off when a Ki-blast flew past his face.

Geiken and Carlos were standing several feet away from the spot Helion had barraged with flames.

"You might want to work on your aim," Carlos said "cause you missed us by a mile!"

Helion was angry now, "I will kill you you little brats!" With that he zoomed towards Carlos and Geiken and punched them several times in the stomach before shooting a fireball at them at point blank range. The two friends flew into a wall as Helion began to charge up an attack. Geiken charged up a Kamehameha and shot it at the world burner. Helion saw this and had to release his beam at half power the two attacks collided and tried to overpower each other. Helion began to slowly bring his attack to full power. Geiken saw this and poured every ounce of energy he had. The Kamehameha began to slowly inch Helion's attack back until it couldn't take it anymore. Geiken's attack soon hit Helion and pinned him against a bus. After smoke cleared one could easily see that the entire mid-section of the bus had been ripped out. As Geiken took a deep breath, Carlos went over to check on Goku.

Helion emerged from the ashes and flew towards Geiken, who in turn, charged at him before another flurry of blows was had. Geiken ducked under a left hook, side stepped out of the way of a lunging kick, blocked a punch to his stomach with his hand, and even managed to use his foot to block a kick. Helion moved his head out of the way of a direct punch. Then dodged an attack meant for his leg, Helion then used his forearms to block a chop meant for his head. "Getting tired?" Helion laughed.

"Yes," Geiken said, "Fighting you is a bore."

"What!" Helion exclaimed in pure anger. Geiken then jumped back and looked at Carlos. Both of them sent their only powerful attacks at Helion, who held out his palm and now seemed to easily repel the attacks. He soon pushed the two beams back and sent Carlos and Geiken into the ground. Helion stood between the two and held out his palms, "I'll admit, you put up a decent fight. Any last words before I kill you?"

"Yeah," Geiken smiled, "Kaio-ken!"

* * *

Will the Kaio-ken be enough to defeat Helion? And will the next book be the last? Because if so, where is my paycheck? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel.


	10. Final Saga Episode

Dragonball Parallel: The Solarian Saga Ep. 10

Previously on Dragonball Parallel: Geiken and Carlos had begun their final fight with Helion. Unfortunately for them, Helion had gone into his true form and thus had a dramatically increased power. It all seemed hopeless for the two warriors, but Helion forgot one thing, the smoke from the fires he had set in the city were blocking out the sun. His source of power. Helion quickly began to weaken and because of that, our heroes decided to use their Kiao-ken. Will the Kaio-ken be enough? Find out, now!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Helion looked at Geiken and Carlos, who now had a red aura surrounding them, "What is that?"

"Your worst nightmare," Carlos said as he almost instantly flew up to Helion and kicked him in the stomach. The solar being coughed up a bit of magma before Geiken fired a ki blast at him. Helion was barely able to deflect the blast this time as he tried to kick Carlos. Carlos ducked under the attack as he uppercut Helion's armpit. Geiken grabbed Helion's arm and spun him around before throwing him into a wall. Helion easily recovered and charged at Geiken. He landed a few punches before teleporting over to Carlos and kicking him in the left cheek. However, the two warriors didn't seem fazed by the attacks.

"What," Helion panted, "Why can't I hurt you?"

Geiken gave a small smirk and fired a Kamehameha at the solar being. Helion sent a beam to block the attack but it was utterly destroyed and Helion was send flying backwards. Carlos then flew toward Helion and landed several punches to his back, but Carlos stopped right before he punched his face.

"This is too easy," Carlos said and flew off to tend to Goku. Geiken looked at Carlos and rolled his eyes before he lunge kicked Helion in the stomach before bicycle kicking Helion into the air. Helion began to pant.

"I will defeat you," Helion growled, "Even if it is the last thing I do!"

"Good luck," Geiken said and kicked Helion in the stomach.

"You can't win," Helion said, "Of course I can! I don't need your weakness holding me back!" Geiken looked at Helion oddly, "Look at them; they're giving it their all. They have something to protect." Helion explained before spitting, "Yes, but I'll eliminate them and their planet!" Helion sighed, "You can't, you already sealed your fate."

"What is going on?" Carlos asked Helion.

"Listen, Helion wasn't always this stronger," Helion said weakly, "A long time ago, Helion and I were made to watch over the Earth and its inhabitants from the sun," Helion coughed, "Helion, however, got jealous that we were stuck on the sun until we were needed." Helion growled, "What were we supposed to do? There was nothing we could do! The earthlings had so many things they could do and all I had was your stupid company!" Helion laughed, "Yeah, but we were supposed to defend the earth, not burn it."

Carlos, Geiken, and Goku began to listen to Helion.

"Some duties were meant to be broken," Helion said, "and you wouldn't have done a good job, you were weak!" Helion laughed, "Then why did you fuse with me?" Helion gave an odd look at the air, "I needed to get more power, even if it was a small power boost."

Goku walked up to Helion and smiled, "I knew you had a good side to you."

Helion looked at Goku, "So that is why you told me about protecting something…so I could be reminded of my duty to protect the earth."

"Something like that," Goku smiled.

Helion laughed, "I thank you for that," Helion then held his palm at Goku, "Now you die!"

"Listen," Goku said, "You can break free of Helion's control."

Helion put his hand down, "No I can't, he's made this fusion permanent." Helion roared, "I will kill you!" Geiken walked up to Helion.

"He can't be saved," Geiken said.

"Don't say that," Goku said. For the first time, Geiken disagreed with his master.

"Please," Helion said, "It is only a matter of time before Helion fully takes control of me! You must finish me off for the betterment of mankind!"

"Any last words?" Geiken said and pointed his palm at Helion's face.

"Yes," Helion said, "I wish I could have fulfilled my duty as protector of the planet better. But I know now that it is in good hands," Helion smiled, "What you do with this is up to you, don't make the mistake I did." With that, Geiken let out a blast from his hand that decapitated Helion.

Carlos and Goku looked at Geiken.

"Well that is the end of that crisis," Carlos said, "I just hope there won't be anymore."

"I'll make sure of it," Geiken said with his usual lack of emotion, He was a good fighter, Geiken thought, he would have been great at protecting the planet. But I guess sometimes even the best make mistakes.

Geiken, Carlos, and Goku watched the sun set. Perhaps Helion would come back to protect the earth, but for now, the duty fell into the hands of Geiken, Carlos, and Goku. And they would not disappoint.

With the defeat of Helion our heroes can now take a well-deserved rest, but how long before the next crisis happens? Find out on the next Dragonball Parallel!

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Author's note: Thank you everyone for enjoying the first saga in the Dragonball Parallel series, but stay tuned for a Dragonball Parallel movie AND the Tyrant Saga! I hope to see you all soon!


	11. Dragonball Parallel Movie 1

Dragonball Parallel: The Terror of the Void.

Three months, it has been three months since Geiken and Carlos had fought off the planet burner Helion and they were now enjoying their well-deserved break in downtown Hercule city. Currently the two were at a snack shop surrounding a small park. Carlos was busy chowing down on some Nachos while Geiken looked out at the scenery.

"So, do you think Helion's going to come back as a good guy?" Carlos said.

"Doubt it," Geiken replied.

"One can always hope right?" Carlos asked again

"People never change," Geiken responded.

"Sure they do. Look at you!"

"Hm?"

"You used to be that strange kid who sat by himself on the playground and then you met me!"

Geiken sighed, Carlos had defeated him.

"See Geiken," Carlos smiled before beginning to talk about his favorite flavors of ice cream.

Geiken decided to tune him out as he looked at some kids playing on the side walk. They seemed to be having a fun time kicking the ball back and forth to each other. Sometimes one kid would pick up the ball and run with it, but the other kids would tag him and he'd give the ball back. Geiken began to remember his first time playing with Carlos and how had he must have kicked that soccer ball into Carlos' poor ribs and how Carlos had to be rushed to the hospital. After that, Carlos and Geiken stuck to playing board games. Geiken looked at a man and a woman who were sitting on a bench chatting it up.

Oh, it is one of those things humans call a couple, Geiken thought as he watched the two giggle and talk, a waste of time if you ask me. He looked back at Carlos who was digging into his nachos.

Carlos looked up at Geiken and held a nacho out, "Want to try one?" Geiken shook his head, "Should have known you'd miss out on some of the best food ever," Carlos sighed. Geiken looked up at the sky as a dark purple portal opened up and Helion descended from it.

"I'm back! And I don't have that wretched Solarian to hold me back!" Helion laughed and caused a fire hydrant to explode. Carlos and Geiken looked at each other and nodded before flying toward Helion. Who simply shook his head, "If it isn't the little brats who fought me earlier," He said

"You mean we defeated you," Carlos said and kicked Helion in the stomach before teleporting behind Helion's head and kicking him right into Geiken who fired several several Ki blasts and the void bringer. Helion simply batted them away and kicked Geiken right in stomach as he landed on the ground. Geiken fell down as Carlos tried to land a hit on Helion. Unfortunately, Helion grabbed Carlos' foot and smacked him around a bit. Geiken took this chance to sneak up and land a dirty kick.

"Not this again!" Helion yelped as Carlos and Geiken both kicked him in the back, send Helion face first into the ground. The voidbringer got up and fired several dark purple balls at Geiken and Carlos. The two warriors deflected the attacks as they fired their own Ki blasts at Helion, who opened a black hole that sucked the Ki blasts in.

"What the!" Carlos exclaimed as he was pulled into a small black sphere. Helion then pointed the sphere at an on-coming truck and shot Carlos at it. The kid managed to dent the hull of the truck and noticed the thing was smoking. Geiken got Carlos out of the way of the truck before it exploded and shot a Kamehameha at Helion. The voidbringer countered with a black beam of his own.

As two beams collided one could see that the two fighters were more than a match for each other, "Is that all you got?" Helion yawned.

Geiken clenched his teeth and roared, "Kaio-ken!" With that, a red aura surrounded him and turned his Kamehameha purple as it ripped through Helion's attack and sent him flying into a small shack. The shack crumbled down onto Helion but he quickly shifted the junk aside and resumed attacking Geiken, who was all too happy to fight Helion. The two of them exchanged blows that were incredibly fast. Of course, what Helion didn't notice was that Carlos was now using his Kaio-ken and was flying up behind him. Suddenly, Helion was knocked around in the air several times before Carlos kicked him into the ground. Helion tried to get up but Carlos flew in and fired a few Ki blasts at Helion. Just when Helion thought Carlos had finished, Carlos teleported in front of him and launched a powerful blast of Ki at Helion and sent him spiraling back. Helion caught himself and sent several dark purple beams at Geiken and Carlos. The two managed to dodge most of the attacks but missed dodging one and were thrown back into some benches.

"Now," Helion said as he conjured a huge black ball, "Time for me to finally finish you off!" Right before Helion could toss the ball at Geiken and Carlos a fireball hit Helion in the back and made him lose focus. He whipped around and saw a man that looked just like him, only he had blazing orange skin and white hair and was wearing a blue shirt and pants.

"Helion," The being said, "I'm here to stop you!"

"Ah Solarion," Helion laughed, "What? Do you think someone as weak as you could possibly defeat me?" Helion pointed to the vortex he had entered from, "My black hole has sucked up all the light in the sky and guess who runs on the power of the light," Solarion gritted his teeth, "That's right, you." Helion teleported to Solarion and kicked him in the jaw before kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him at Geiken and Carlos. Solarion rubbed his head before flying at Helion and holding out his palm.

"Infernal Beam!" Solarion exclaimed as a powerful, red beam shot from his hand.

Helion opened a black hole to suck up the attack and laughed, "Foolish, you think you can…" He was interrupted when the beam cut through his black hole and engulfed him. Helion's body was now giving off smoke, "What! No!"

Solarion smiled and flew towards Helion as he landed several blows to Helion's chest, shoulders, and shins. Solarian then shot a fireball at Helion and sent the voidbringer flying backward. Solarian then sped up and kicked Helion into the air before charging up another beam and firing it at Helion. Who was knocked sky high.

Helion panted, "How can you be so strong! You can't function without light!"

"You see," Solarion said, "When we were fused together, I learned of a new light. Hope. While I didn't get to dive into it much when we were fused I now can sense it." Solarion pointed at Geiken and Carlos, "Their hope to become stronger, and for a better tomorrow, are what power me now."

"You can't be serious!" Helion exclaimed, "That's it! Dark Matter Destruction!" Helion exclaimed as sent several thousand blasts of void energy at Solarion who just laughed.

"Super Nova fist!" Solarion exclaimed and flew towards Helion, he soon turned into what looked like a fiery meteor and hit Helion in the chest. There was a huge explosion. After it cleared, Helion's body parts were seen all over the ground. Solarion smiled, "I didn't fail this time."

Geiken and Carlos stood up and walked toward Solarion, "So you were the one who fused with Helion," Carlos said.

"Yes," Solarion replied, "And I wish to continue what I originally could not. I want to help defend the earth with you two."

Carlos looked at Geiken, "What do you think?"

"Sure," Geiken shrugged.

"Alright!" Carlos exclaimed, "Come on Solarion we're going to Goku's dojo!" with that Carlos grabbed Solarion's hand and began to guide him to the dojo as Geiken sighed.

"Let's hope he's good," Geiken sighed.

A black man looked at a screen, "So Earth has a few Saiyans huh?" He laughed, "Set course for Earth! I'm going to pound those Saiyans into dust and teach them that I, Beril, am the best Saiyan in the universe!"


End file.
